Pool Party!
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Danny was just having a fun time, that is until Dash had to ruin the fun. but it was time for some payback... This is just a simple one shot, Dash and Danny! No romance, sorry! But I promise for humor! Read and review please!


** YAY! I wanted to do a small one shot so badly for Danny Phantom! I'm sorry but there isn't any romance! I tried making this funny so yeah! But I am accepting topics for one shots! **

**Disclaimer: Meh… I wish. **

The sun beat happily on his back. Danny was waiting patiently as the next boy jumped off the diving board. The "judges" down below cheered, holding up a large board with an 8, another with a 7, and another with a 9. Danny would make a better score he knew he would. He looked over the diving board, his heart stopping. _Man that's high. _Danny thought. No. He was going to jump he had to.

"Hey Danny. Gonna jump or not?" Dash walked up to him. Danny backed up, his heels touching the end of the plastic spring.

"Let me give you a hand." Dash smirked, stretching his arms out, ready to push. Dash slowly walked his way forward, the diving board swayed under their feet. Danny quickly turned on his heels, bent his knees, and sprang. Soon enough, Danny couldn't feel anything solid under his feet; instead he saw the clear chlorine water coming faster and faster. Closing his eyes, he spread his arms out a waited for impact.

The sudden force of the pool water made Danny open his eyes. He was touching the bottom of the pool. It was a while before the sudden force of the pressure made him break the surface of the pool. Striding the water, he blinked the water out of his eyes noticing, at the moment, a 10, 10, and a 10. The whole pool cheered, screaming and chanting his name. "Look out below!" Danny looked up. A dark figure clouded his vision. Children screamed in joy, but some panicked and quickly tried swimming away.

"DASH!" Danny started swimming away as well but it was too late. Dash landed on his back, shoving Danny back into the water. He gagged and tried swimming back up. But someone was holding onto his legs. Danny glanced down, and yelped. Dash had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He didn't look as if he was about to let go. Danny tried thrashing, because the pressure and lack of oxygen was starting to surround his body. Sure Danny Phantom could easily just breathe under the water, but this was Danny Fenton at the pool, so that meant no oxygen. One day, one day Dash will pay for this, and not in a good way.

Trying to signal to Dash, Danny quickly clasped his neck and let all the air out of his mouth. Bubbles flowed to the top, but the hands were still around his ankle. His lungs burned, his eyes had black spots, and he was running out of time. Suddenly an idea hit him, Danny let his eyes roll into his dead, and he let himself go limp against the water. The pressures around his legs were released instantly, and instead arms were around his chest. He felt the water reside quickly, as the two broke the surface of the water.

"Danny! Dude! Wake up!" Dash shouted into his ears, Danny didn't listen. It was pay back time. Danny gulfed in air that is through his nose, to make it less apparent that he was awake, but he kept his eyes closed. Danny heard many gasps, screams (he could've sworn he heard Paulina's voice in that crowd), and a whistle, that was definitely a lifeguard. Danny couldn't remember who the lifeguard was today, maybe a guy rather than a hot girl. The water left his body, and he felt the warm patio against his back. Danny then felt a hand against the top of his neck.

"What happened?" Someone yelled to Dash, probably the lifeguard.

"I was just playing with him! I didn't know he'd pass out! He did tell me that he was out of air…" Dash whispered quietly.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? DEAN!" Someone leaned against him, Danny sucked in his breath. "Crap. He isn't breathing. I don't want to do CPR. He has a pulse, but he isn't breathing." The lifeguard said. Danny could sense some sarcasm. It was as if the lifeguard was playing along with the scheme. This was getting better and better at every waking moment.

"He'll be okay right? Right? It was an accident! Really it was…" Dash was next to Danny's side. Danny was holding his tongue; he would not believe that they were falling for this. He was getting better and better at his acting skills. Dean was enjoying the attention, he quickly promised himself that hew would never tell anyone that he was faking the whole thing.

"Mouth to mouth might be my only option." Now Danny was freaking out. Well that lifeguard was a guy after all, and Dean was faking the no breathing thing too. No, he was holding off his lips for a special girl, not a guy lifeguard.

""Everybody stand back." Danny counted to five seconds, and then gasped. Opening his eyes, he got on his elbows and scanned the crowd.

"What happened?" Danny said weakly. "I just remember jumping off the diving board, and then I was being held against my will under the water. I don't remember, but it was someone I knew." Danny smirked and looked at all the swimmers' faces. The all turned to the right, or left, but it was Danny's right, Danny followed the gazes and laid his eyes upon a grief stricken Dash, oh this was gold.

"I'm so sorry Dean…" Dean began his acting again. He shook slightly as he got on his feet. Danny walked up to Dash. He took his arms and said, "GANG WAY!" Everybody stepped to the side as Dash screamed past them and fell into the water. Everyone started laughing as Dash broke the surface glowering at Danny. This was going to be a great day.

**Yup! This is all I got! Okay so just send me a PM or add it in the review for a one shot topic! So yeah… Okay BYE! **


End file.
